Ace Combat: The Last Interview
by cipherxvdrift
Summary: Brett Thompson manages to find Cipher in a small nation called Masia. Will he meet him? This is the interview he is being waiting for. This covers Cipher's story. (Incomplete)
1. Prologue 1

ACE COMBAT : The Last Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own ACE COMBAT and it series and even the planes.

Note: This has many fictional nations and fictional communities. If it happens to be somewhat similar to real life is a coincidence.

Prologue 1: Hunt the Demon.

I again started my journey searching for my main target, the mysterious fighter pilot whose nickname was the "Demon Lord of the Round Table" or "Cipher".

According to sources and my last interview with Pixy, he is a citizen of a small nation called Masia. I prepared all my equipment and went to Masia alone because this interview is classified. I bought my tickets and flew on Masian Airines.

On the plane all my emotions are with me, Fear, anger, excited, sad, happy and everything. To calm me down, I took my notebook and write down things that are needed. I am very afraid to meet him even Pixy told me that he "Cipher" is a nice guy. I landed on Masia International Airport at 1000 hours.

Time: 1030 hours

Location: Masian International Airport.

I arrived at Masian airport and wow such a beautiful airport. There was a slight delay at the airport with the luggage. As I walked to the main entrance, I saw a lot of people promoting their taxis and introducing their hotels. I tried to be cautious because Masia is known for their bad cabbies. Anyway I love their hospitality and make me to come here for a holiday again. I have this pouch strap on my neck and it has all my important documents like passport and visa.

Out of nowhere a man in his motorcycle came and snatches my pouch. I tried to chase him but he was too fast. The police spotted this and tried to chase the thief until suddenly a man moves his car and crash on the snatch thief. The man later came out of the car and beats up the person and talks in Masian language, the police came and calm him down, thanked him and arrested the thief. The man later walks to me and give me my back my pouch.

"Are you Brett Thompson? The reporter who made the reports about the Belkan War,"

I replied "Yes I am."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, are you here for a holiday or a job?" said the man with a happy smile.

"Well a both, sort of" I replied.

"Oh come I will take you to your hotel for free, anyway I was at the airport meeting some friends and don't worry. It is a pleasure to help you,"

The man was friendly, he helped me carried my bags and drove me to my destination. Well I got an opportunity for a free ride, how can I resist. Who knows those cabbies will charge me more. In the car, we both had some small chatter.

"Sorry about the incident, those snatch thieves never learn, I hope Masia accept the new law to reduce snatch thieves. Anyway which hotel did you book?"

"Hotel "Hill On" in the capital city of Masia,"

"Okay I will bring you there, I just want to know? Are you looking for this mysterious demon pilot?"

"Well…" I wanted to talk but I was worried maybe he is a conman or nice guy. I am totally confused but I have an urged that he is a nice guy.

"Don't you worry, I am a nice guy. I cannot blame you for being suspicious on me since my country is so messed up," said the man.

From here, I knew he was a nice guy.

"I am here to actually meet the Demon Lord of the Round Table or Cipher, I heard he lives here. Am I right?"

"He does, he is a very mysterious person but what I know he is a humble person, never show off his pride and a war hero." said the man with a slight on his face.

"Do you know him? Since you know a lot about it,"

"Let's say, I was close to him,"

"I see but how can I meet him? Since he is a very mysterious,"

"Ok, I will try help and arrange a meeting for you, if that is okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am sure, trust me," said the man. He did not sound like suspicious but somehow like Cipher has made a setup for me to arrive here. He knew I was here but I do not know where he is? I can feel he is watching me.

The young man dropped me at Hill On Hotel. He gave me his contact details and somehow put a time and location of an area. I don't know what is on the Demon's mind. He is a step ahead just like what many has said about him. I went to the hotel and checked in. I will go and have a good day's rest. This is one of my rough journeys with a serious jet-lag.

END OF PROLOGUE 1


	2. Prologue 2

Before I go on with my fanfic, I would to thanx to the ones commenting. I will try my best in writing also I am very sorry if there is any errors or being a bit bored. I am very sorry again bcoz i am very busy with my job.

To the user, admljmc8492. I will answer ur questions here. Masia is not a republic. It is based on Malaysia. Malaysia is a country ruled by a king. Dont know where we are? We are in between of Singapore and Thailand.

To make it according to the real life, I would to make Masia an Island below South East Yuktobania.

* * *

ACE COMBAT: The Last Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own ACE COMBAT and it series and even the planes.

Note: This has many fictional nations and fictional communities. If it happens to be somewhat similar to real life is a coincidence.

Prologue 2: The humble Demon

I was ready to meet the Demon. Hotel Hill On is near to the main hub train station. They have many trains to take but the one I took was closer to where I can meet the Demon.

I was being to overprotective over myself. I brought my gun as a backup. I went to this location. It was a friendly café but it has a private room. I came in and walked slowly. I knew it was dangerous but I saw a little shadow from the distance. It was not clear but I saw a man sitting down.

My hands are holding the gun carefully just incase.

"Brett, put down you gun. You are in a safe location; do you think you want to shoot me?"

I was shocked that he knew about my gun, I have to take care.

"Brett, I know you feel unsafe because of my country, you wanted to see me? Did you?"

I was cautious but the suddenly the man in the shadow came. It was the young man who saved me with a Galm team shirt. I took my gun out and pointed at him.

"Wooo, relax Brett! You wanted to see me right?" said the young man.

"Impossible, you are not Cipher? You are some con job!"

"Don't believe me? Look in front of you, there is a file and go and check it out, also are you serious you going to shoot me in a family restaurant?" said the man laughing.

I pointed the gun and looked at the files and looked at its authenticity. To my surprised, it was him! The Demon Lord! He never looked like a demon but what made a demon like him?

I regretted on my actions and put down the gun. The young man asked me to sit down and we sat down. He introduces me to some famous Masian dishes. I took nasi lemak which was coconut rice with a spicy sambal.

"People love this country because of the food, trust me,"

"I still cannot believe the man who saved me was the man I was looking for,"

"Believe it, that's why no one can find me,"

"You somehow knew, I will point a gun at you,"

"I was prepared"

"The thief incident?"

"Not staged, it happens; let's say you are lucky to meet me,"

"Why are you at the airport?"

"I was there meeting a friend, I am still a fighter pilot for the Royal Airforce,"

"I got it, ok can I start the interview?" as I walked and ready my camera.

"Sure, go ahead! I am ready! Personal not business, I don't want to get any attention,"

"Alright, Pixy warned me about it,"

"I want to know? Why are you called the Demon Lord?"

"It is a long story but I will tell you,"

* * *

Masia a little nation being ruled by corrupted leaders. No kids were safe to go outside. They will be murdered. Great schools goes to people with money. The rich getting richer and poor getting poorer.

Alex "Cipher" Bennett was like other Masians living in a simple way of life even it was hard to live in Masia. Everyday the media talks about crime and our ministers brag it was safe. School was not the safest place, teachers don't teach, they only teach the so-called smart classes. If you are in a stupid class or low rank class, they don't care.

Cipher was not the best in class but he tries his best. The school has some extra curricular activities and Cipher did join one, it was joining the air force. This is also where he got his name Cipher.

Why Cipher? Well because he does not know anything about the military so they gave him the name Cipher also those cadets and drill instructors lost ideas of giving the name to him.

Royal Air Force Cadets in Masia are trained to withstand anything. They are trained and tortured to be one of the best pilots in the nation. They are also trained to in counter terrorism as well. During the period of high school, this is where Cipher met his best Masian friend Felix "Rocker" Patterson who was also a partner in crime and mercenary.

Cipher and Rocker used to fight and rivals during the first years of being a cadet but soon became really close friends. Rocker was also the one who introduce Cipher to the mercenaries.

"Hey Cipher, since we used to fight and rivaled together in the air force, how about you join the mercenaries? They got some extra income too,"

"If they have something to do with the crime, I am not joining,"

"Dude, this is not crime, it is being a mercenary, when your services are needed, and they will call and pay you,"

"I see, let me think."

Rocker tries to convince Cipher to join the mercenaries. He knows Cipher is a great candidate also he is grateful that Cipher saved him during training. During the conversation a young man came in with some lipstick kisses on his shirt and chicks. Cipher and Rocker are shocked to see their captain who was happy and high.

"Err, captain Zakwan? Are you alright?"

Captain Zakwan also known as Captain Playboy due to natural nature of being a playboy suddenly screams at Rocker and Cipher.

"Kids, my name is Playboy! Not Zakwan, it is a betrayed you call me that,"

"Well nevermind just leave him alone,"

"Kids, I forgot to tell. I heard you both have to be trained on the F5 or Mig29 for some acrobat show representing the schooool."

"Serious, Captain?"

"Yes, I will be the captain and we will think of a plan,"

They all planned for an acrobat that represents the school but before that Cipher, Rocker and others when to the most tortures training ever, they first tested on the simulator and try to get use to flying and landing the plane. After passing this simple exam, they were later served with the real thing with a drill instructor behind them. They were in a training aircraft some were Mig-29 and some were F-5. They have to do just like the real thing, fly and fly the plane upside down for more than 20 seconds. Somehow a few passed including Cipher and Rocker.

Sometimes Cipher and Rocker pushed to the limits flying their planes. Some of the instructors called them non-human due to amazing skills made. During training, they met a Captain from another school. He looks cocky but he was a nice guy, somehow he knows Rocker.

"What are you doing here? Rock?"

"In the air force, by the way meet my friend and old rival Cipher."

"You finally join the air force; by the way, this is the Cipher who always you fight with and also the one who flies dangerously?"

"Do I?"

"Don't ask that question, you fly like a maniac,"

"By the way, let me introduce myself. I am Nick One, callsign Tornado,"

"Wait? You are 'The amazing Tornado'? The crazy guy who flies like a tornado?"

"Yes, that's me. Since you have potential, why don't you join the mercenaries?"

"I don't want to; I got other things to think,"

"Well, it is alright but joining will not cause you any harm,"

"It is alright,"

* * *

2 months later.

Location: Airfield North

The competition started at the north of Masia. Many schools participate to join the competition including Cipher and his school.

Since Cipher and Rocker are lieutenants, they have to follow orders from Playboy who is the Captain of the team.

"Cipher, Rocker and Smarty come here,"

"Yes sir."

"We are flying F-18-s today, one of the best in the air force."

"Wow!"

"One thing, it is loaded with weapons but it has been locked. The system control below locked it,"

So the event begins, Cipher, Rocker and Emirul (Smarty) Eman take their planes and flew in the acrobat event. It was not easy but they tried their best. Surprisingly they manage to move on to the next level. Tornado's group also manages to proceed to the next level.

Before round 2 starts, the pilot goes for a break and also check their planes if it is flyable. Cipher goes to Tornado who is checking his plane. Tornado looks kinda nervous.

"Yo, Tornado what's up?"

"Cipher, I am fine just tuning my plane,"

"I want to ask, why did you join the mercenaries?"

A Eurofighter typhoon passed over them.

"You saw that plane? That is Syam Mamat also known as Angel Lord. He holds the record being the fastest pilot. He is my rival in this competition because he is good he won a eurofighter typhoon. Me? I got this Mig which has been loyal to me,"

"I see…"

"I almost forgot? Why? Well you see I see mercenaries as something important. They thought me many things and also depends on the path you choose,"

"Path I choose?"

"Yes, you see it is you to decide. Like for example I got a high pay for a mission but that mission will not benefit me or give me good merits,"

"As in you decide if you want to help a crime?"

"Yes, I see you are getting the picture. Trust me; you will be a great mercenary,"

Cipher gets to learn a bit more.

"You see another reason why I join is simple. We live in Masia but the government has always mess us up, they gave big moneys to their cronies and we got nothing. I do this for an extra living also to do what is right. If you are confused, Felix is there to help you,"

"Thanks"

Rocker comes after Cipher moves away.

"Rocker, I think he will join us."

"Why?"

"He is asking something he feels right, but one thing he reminds me of the Razgriz tale,"

"Razgriz? You got to joking,"

"I don't know but I feel like it."

Rocker leaves Tornado and goes to their respective planes to check and see if anything was right. Later a junior team flies and show off their skill as the crowd below cheers to see them in action. Later the one plane was shot down causing it to blow up in the air. A group of planes came in and attack the other planes above. The situation has gone haywire as the crowd runaway for cover. The cadets are force to fly and save the nation from the attacks.

Some seniors joined in. Playboy's team joined in.

"Alright boys, we have authorization to use weapons. Now! Let's show em some action in out F-18!"

"Yes, sir"

They all try to stop the mysterious planes but many of them can avoid attacks from Playboy's team but Tornado's team manages to shoot down most of the planes. Surprisingly Angel Lord attacked PlayBoy causing his plane to damage, Play Boy manages to eject and saved himself.

"Shit! We lost Captain!" screamed Smarty.

"Don't worry, just chase one of them" said Rocker with anger.

Cipher was calm and manages to shoot one down. Rocker and Tornado are impressed with him.

"Rocker, your rival manages to shoot one down, don't make the mercenaries sad,"

"Yes, Captain." At the same time, Rocker manages to shoot one.

Tornado manages to shoot down a few and then he saw Angel Lord shooting the other cadets and pilots.

"I knew you were the enemy from before,"

Tornado zooms like a tornado and chases him. One of the best dogfights is happening in history. Angel Lord was so fast and manages to chase Tornado; Tornado does a Pugachev cobra to avoid him. This makes Angel Lord intimidated; even intimidated Angel Lord learns how Tornado moves his attack. Cipher and Rocker watches as they fight off some terrorist planes. Later, Tornado does his pugachev to avoid gun attacks from Angel Lord but…

"Gotcha," said Angel Lord

The guns fired destroys the cockpit that Tornado. It shreds Tornado's body inside the cockpit fuselage. Tornado's mig lost control and crashes into a village nearby. It was an old village with wooden houses. Tornado plane crashes and burns the village instantly. Villagers from the village are crying and running away, some even tried to put down the fire.

Both Cipher and Rocker saw this but the one that was traumatized is Cipher. Cipher looked below the horror. The village burning, children crying, people are saving themselves. It was a nightmare. Cipher did not saw this in front of his eyes but it made him more traumatized. All he can see was blood, death, destruction and lost of a new made friend.

"One of the pilots is slow! Shoot him down!" said Angel Lord with anger.

"Cipher? Cipher? Can you hear me?"

The missile alert was screaming on Cipher's screen. One of the enemies tries to shoot Cipher.

"Bingo! You are going down!"

Cipher suddenly felt like an evil sprint came into him. He sensed a missile coming. He evaded as soon as possible.

"What the? That is not human like?"

Cipher rolled and chases the pilot who tried to shoot him. He shoots him with guns and rolls to another target. Rocker who was watching was shocked on Cipher's way of flying.

"That is one nice shot Cipher!" said Rocker with a slight worry.

But what made him worried that he feels a very painful dark aura. Rocker did not want to talk and fears. Cipher went and started shooting and blasting missiles.

Somehow Cipher's shots hit the Captain of the terrorist making him neutral. He can fly but cannot shoot. He even feels a very strong dark aura hurting him even making him sweat heavily.

"Retreat that idiot shot me, we will come back and attack you again, I swear!"

The enemies all have retreated and the situation became calm again. Every pilot landed and the injured ones go to the hospital for treatment. Cipher and Rocker manages to land their planes.

Rocker went out and saw Cipher inside. He did not dare to see or open the cockpit. Later the medical team came and opens the cockpit. They saw Cipher pale and traumatize. The medical team calmly picks him up and brought him to the local hospital.

A day later, Cipher was discharged from the hospital and meets Rocker. Rocker was happy that Cipher was calm but he senses that Cipher changed a bit. Cipher came to him and told him.

"Let me in the mercenaries,"

Rocker knew it but somehow, he did not look like how he knew him once ago. The attack somehow made his different. He also feels this dark aura of some sort of evil spirit has came in.


End file.
